Tori-Maya Friendship
The friendship between Maya Matlin and Tori Santamaria formed in the eleventh season of Degrassi. After the two were initally rivals at the beginning of New Beginnings, they soon became close. Friendship History Overview Maya Matlin and Tori Santamaria met in music class on the first day of grade 9 at Degrassi. The girls however, quickly became rivals when they both expressed interest in fellow grade 9 student Zig Novak. After a physical fight between the two led to a trip to the principal's office, they were forced to sort out their differences by Mr. Simpson. Tori maintained a civil, if cautious friendship with Maya throughout the second half of season 11, as Maya continued to carry a torch for Zig. However, Maya's crush on Zig seems to have waned, and the girls have developed a sincere, strong friendship. Season 11 In Need You Now (1), Tori is walking down the hall with Zig and Maya. She is upset about not making the Power Squad, and Maya asks if she really wants to shake pom-poms at a football game. Tori lists off the benefits of being on the squad, and the three arrive at their lockers together. Tori mainly talks to Zig, but Maya looks over at them when Tori hugs Zig after Marisol tells her that she is now on the squad. Later, when Tori has to leave and can't film Zig skateboarding anymore, Zig suggests that Maya can do it instead. However, Tori does not like the idea, and says she can only film him for 10 more minutes. In Need You Now (2), Tori is halfheartedly "roaring" as the mascot, which amuses Maya as she asks if this is a bizarre initiation for Tori into the squad. Tori tells her that she was late for practice because she was filming Zig and was kicked off of the squad by Marisol. Maya asks why isn't Zig there for her when she was there for Zig, but Tori tells her that Zig already had plans. Maya tells her that she thought it was cool when Tori stood up to Marisol, and asks why she can stand up to Marisol, but not her own boyfriend. Tori says that Maya is just jealous because she has a boyfriend and she doesn't, which earns a "Yeah, that must be it" sarcastic response from Maya, saying as long as she is happy. Maya gets up and leaves Tori sitting alone on the bench. In In the Cold, Cold Night (1), Tori can be seen with Tristan making sarcastic expressions due to Maya sitting out of their band rehearsal. In In the Cold, Cold Night (2), Tori offers advice to Maya on how to be promiscuously attractive for Maya's Indie band audition that evening. When Maya shows up to the Frostival, Tori is welcoming and understanding and seems to find it funny when Maya epically fails at playing the trumpet. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Tori, Maya, and Tristan are all excited for the new term. When Maya tells the two that she is auditioning for a rock band, they are excited for her, yet decline her offer when she asks them to join her. When Maya is called flat chested by Mike Dallas, Tori is very supportive of Maya's problem with her self-image, and helps her find rubber implants for Maya to help her appear bigger. In Come As You Are (2), Tori tells Maya that the she stayed up all night writing music for Mo's band that she wants to join. Maya unveils her chest to Tori, saying that she used the chicken cutlets to give her the appearance of bigger breasts, but Tori tells her that it looks like Maya has a "uniboob," instead of two. Tori awkwardly tries to fix it for Maya, but stops when Tristan approaches the two, asking what they are doing. The two deny doing anything, and Maya checks out her bigger appearance in a mirror. After the audition, Tori approaches Maya at her locker, saying that she heard about Maya losing her one chicken cutlet, and tells her that everyone is calling her "Chicken Cutlet." Tori tells Maya that she admires that Maya kept playing her song, as she would have run out of the room mortified. Maya says that she wishes she could hide from Mo and the hockey guys until she grows real boobs, and Tori tells her that she is perfect as she is, saying to wait a year. Maya asks her why Tori doesn't have to wait a year, and Tori reveals that she failed fourth grade, which would make her a year older than everyone. She tells Maya that if she could she would trade her boobs for Maya's musical talent any day. Feeling better, Maya asks how she will ever make out of the day alive, and Tori says she will look out for her. As the two are walking in the hall, they pass Mo, and quickly try to walk away, as Maya is still embarrassed, but Mo chases after them. He tells Maya that he found her sheet music, and wants her in his band, much to Maya's delight. As Owen Milligan walks by Maya, saying loudly that he is hungry and could go for a chicken cutlet, Maya takes out her remaining cutlet, and throws it at the back of Owen's head. Owen tells her that she is probably going to want it back, but Maya tells him to keep it, as it is the most action he'll get all year, which causes Tori and others to laugh. Maya apologizes to Tori, promising to buy her new ones, but Tori tells her to not bother, and that Maya is her new hero. In Gives You Hell (2), after her audition, Tori sits down next to Maya. In Got Your Money (1), Maya is a supportive friend to both Tori and Zig during the course of the episode. When Tori is upset with Zig over cancelling their anniversary, during class when Zig wants to partner up with Tori, Maya tells him that he should find another group. Later, Zig asks Maya for help with Tori, who won't talk to him, and she agrees after he persuades her. Maya takes Tori to Little Miss Steaks on a set-up to meet Zig. In Got Your Money (2), Maya eagerly announces to Zig and Tori that WhisperHug is playing at the upcoming school dance. Maya is excited for her band's first gig, and Tori is excited for her first dance. When the bell rings, the two head to their French class. Later, the two are standing together when Zig's locker is being searched for the missing dance ticket money, and they notice his suspicious behavior. They follow him into the classroom and find him counting the stolen money. They're shocked, but promise not to turn him in when he returns the money, though Tori is pissed at him. Backstage before WhisperHug performs, Tori does Maya's hair for the show. In Waterfalls (1), Maya tells Tori that Campbell Saunders asked her out on a date, and Tori urges her to go after him. After Maya's disastrous date with Campbell, Maya retells her date to Tori. Tori tells her that he didn't kiss her because boys like to be in charge, and Maya wonders how she can get another date with him. In Waterfalls (2), Tori tells Maya that Mo meant that Maya wasn't the type of a "puck bunny," a girl that flocks around the hockey players. Tori tells her that Campbell could have chosen anyone, but he chose her, though Maya says he hasn't chosen her yet. Later in class, Tori, Maya, and Tristan are texting and wanting to know about Maya's date, though the teacher catches them texting and reads their conversation out loud to the class, which embarrasses Campbell. In Rusty Cage (1), Tristan, Maya, and Tori all tease Campbell about what his hockey nickname is. Later, Tristan, Maya, Tori, Zig, and Campbell are all hanging out at Little Miss Steaks. When Campbell and Maya begin to sing, Tori and Tristan dance to their song. In Scream (1), Tristan tells Tori and Maya about the moment he shared with Fab at play rehearsal. Maya is happy for him, but Tori is more reserved, knowing that Tristan is not good at talking to attractive guys and that she doesn't want him to get hurt. In Scream (2), Tori is hunting down Tristan for rehearsal, and makes Maya and Zig search with her. Maya tells Tori about Tristan's secret admirer, which angers Tori that he might be kissing a guy while she is worrying over him. Trivia *They weren't friends when they first met. *Both girls had feelings for Zig Novak at the same time in the second half of season 11. *Maya is the only person that Tori has told about her failing the fourth grade. *Their friendship may end in the second half of Season 12 due to Maya and Zig kissing, shown in a promo. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-02-24-16h10m54s228.jpg 00181.jpg 00132.jpg 0014e45635.jpg untitled5343.JPG rgr.jpg 4353fn.jpg 654f.jpg 3534fmn.jpg 9798j.jpg 8767.jpg 987jm.jpg Degrassi-maya-tori-250.jpg 64545gg.jpg 545h.jpg ryrh.jpg 544y.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 0561.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 1241.jpg ioui.jpg 89ijkkkvhghb.jpg 89798uj.jpg 67uijjn.jpg 978uikj.jpg 89uiojk.jpg 89iuj.jpg 8789iojk.jpg 98uikj.jpg 98790k.jpg 80lk.jpg 089olk.jpg 9790oi.jpg 9909-0kl.jpg 979ijk.jpg 879io.jpg Dg120506-12.jpg Dg120506-11.jpg 4554gv.jpg 546gg.jpg 45645h.jpg 897uijk.jpg 787jk.jpg 9789ikjj.jpg 897989ok.jpg Degrassi11.jpg 45445t.jpg ytrt545.jpg 4554gvgg.jpg tttt.jpg 4564645y.jpg 4564y.jpg 87uijkhhh.jpg More babiess.jpg Babiessss.jpg Nbrecapniners.jpg Torimaya.jpg ggd.JPG rre4.JPG rtyrr.JPG ttr4.JPG eert.JPG Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts